macrossfandomcom-20200223-history
Macross Timeline
This article lists the key events of the official Macross Timeline of which the majority of Macross media are in-universe dramatizations of. Ancient history * 500,000 years ago: Protoculture civilization evolves * c.year 2400 of the Protoculture calendar (PCC): Protoculture starts galactic exploration and colonization * c. year 2500 of the PCC: Protoculture creates Zentradi * c. 2800 PCC: Protoculture's Stellar Republic at its height, controls most of the The Milky Way galaxy * c. 2800+? Civil war? Emergence and conflict with Protodeviln? * c. ~2800 "70 years after the formation of the Protoculture Stellar Republic, 497,130 years ago": a Protoculture Survey Ship landed on Earth and genetically influenced the existing native life to spur the emergence of "mankind". Records of Earth are soon lost due to ongoing civil war. ** Around the same time, similar genetic development projects result in several other human-like sentient races. These subcultures are commonly known as Children of Protoculture. In addition to humans, they include Zolans, Ragnans, Windermereans and Voldorians . * c. 475,000 years ago - the Protoculture became nearly extinct as a result of worsening civil war. * c. ? at some point Protoculture or one of its faction made contact with Vajra (alien species from Macross Frontier) * about 10,000 years ago: technologically-advanced remnants of Protoculture rediscovered Earth, left some artifacts in Pacific Islands (events of Macross Zero) Modern history Note: Numbering and naming of the fleets is confusing, further error may be introduced due to translation errors. * 1999: (July 17?) Macross ship (SDF-1 Macross) crashes into Earth. * 2001: United Nations Government formed. * 2001-2008: Unification Wars. * 2003: construction of first Megaroad vessel begins * 2008: events of Macross Zero. * 2009 encounter with Zendradi. Space War I. War ends in March 2010 (Macross 7, ep. 1). New Unity Government established. * 2012 September: human project of galactic colonization (Mankind Seeding Project) begins with the launch of SDF-2 Megaroad-01, first Super Long Range Emigrant Fleet. * 2013: smaller colony fleets (Short Range Emigrant Fleet) launched at habitable planets within 100 light years of Earth. Planet Eden colonized in November of that year. * 2014: long-distance Megaroad-02 and Megaroad-03 ships launched. * 2016: Megaroad-01 lost * 2019: Megaroad-13 launched * 2025: Megaroad-13 colonizes planet Varauta * 2030: (September) new Macross class transports or New Macross-class are launched. * 2031: the 21st colonial expedition, Macross Galaxy, launched from planet Eden. Macross Galaxy fleet is also said to have been composed of "9th Large-scale emigration fleet, the 51st Super-Long-Distance colonization fleet and the 21st New Macross Class Emigration Fleet". Lead ship: Macross Galaxy aka Macross 21 * 2038, the 37th colonial expedition, also known as the 7th Macross fleet, launched. Lead ship: Macross 7 (no known nickname/codename). * 2040: Macross Plus events on planet Eden: Sharon Apple's story. * 2041: the 25h colonial expedition (or 25th New Macross class emigration fleet), Macross Frontier, launched from Earth. Includes (or alternatively named) 55th Super Long-distance emigrant fleet - Frontier Fleet. Lead ship: Macross Frontier aka Macross 25. * 2043: Protodeviln awoken at Varauta * 2045-2046: Events of Macross 7. Featuring Macross 7 and (minor appearance of) Macross 5 fleets. Macross 7 survives; Protodeviln evolve and leave the galaxy. * 2047: Events of Macross Dynamite 7, mostly centered on planet Zola. * 2059: events of Macross Frontier: story develops as both Galaxy and Frontier fleets near each other. Human encounter with Vajra aliens. ** Wreckage of SDFN-04 Global, which belonged to the New U.N. Spacy 117th Large Scale Research Fleet, is found on planet Galia 4. * 2067: Macross Elysion and the UN fleet made it to Ragna and Windermere. Walküre References uk:Хронологія Макросу Category:Timelines